Séquelles
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: — Je n'y arrive pas... chuchota Harry entre deux sanglots. Je n'arrive pas à laisser partir tous ceux que j'ai perdu et à oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé. — Le but n'est pas d'oublier, Mr Potter, intervint le Docteur Jordan. Le but de cet exercice est de vous permettre d'être heureux malgré tout ce que vous avez vécu. Le but est que vous vous construisiez grâce à ces événements.


— Mr Potter.

Ginny posa la main sur la cuisse d'Harry tandis qu'il observait l'homme dans l'embrasure de la porte avec attention. Un cardigan vert mal assorti avec un pantalon marron clair, des lunettes carrées aux verres épais, il arborait un large sourire et tenait l'ouverture en attendant que vienne son patient. L'adolescent à la cicatrice se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune rousse qui l'avait gentiment accompagné et entra dans la pièce adjacente à la salle d'attente. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, elle n'était ni blanche ni particulièrement claire. Des rideaux rouges et or recouvraient les fenêtres, un bureau en bois foncé trônait à gauche de la porte tandis qu'à droite se tenait une méridienne dans les tons bordeaux face à un vieux fauteuil vermillon brodé avec du fil doré. L'homme s'assit derrière son bureau, sur une chaise noire qui contrastait avec le reste de la pièce qui restait chaleureuse et rougeoyante. Harry s'assit à son tour et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Toute cette pièce lui rappelait les couleurs de Gryffondor, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se sentait à l'aise.

— Je me présente, dit l'homme au cardigan, je suis le Docteur Jordan. En quoi puis-je vous aider, Mr Potter ?

Harry déglutit et calma sa respiration rapide pour expliquer la raison de sa venue.

— On m'a dit que vous étiez un psy... (Il s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots.) Un très bon psychologue et que vous pourriez m'aider.

— Bien sûr, acquiesça l'intéressé, je vais d'abord vous poser quelques questions pour pouvoir vous aider le mieux que je le pourrais.

Il réajusta ses lunettes, sortit une feuille blanche de sous son bureau et attrapa une plume.

— Pouvez-vous vous présenter, s'il vous plaît.

— Vous me connaissez déjà, je pense, dit Harry, non désireux de raconter sa vie devant un inconnu.

— Faisons comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Présentez-vous.

Le garçon à la cicatrice soupira et répondit à la demande du psychologue.

— Je suis Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter. J'ai survécu à un sortilège de mort lorsque j'étais bébé et depuis, j'ai cette cicatrice. (Il pointa du doigt l'éclair sur son front.) J'ai vécu avec mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin avant d'être envoyé à Poudlard.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Mr Potter ? demanda le Docteur Jordan une fois que le silence se fut installé.

Les doigts du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tremblèrent et il dut serrer ses poings pour empêcher le docteur de voir son stress.

— Je fais des cauchemars, murmura-t-il. Toutes les nuits et mes proches sont très inquiets.

— Ce sont eux qui vous ont demandé de venir me voir ?

Harry acquiesça avant de reprendre.

— Je voudrais que ça s'arrête.

— Ces cauchemars, interrogea l'homme au cardigan, sont-ils toujours les mêmes ? (Harry hocha la tête.) Et sont-ils liés à des choses que vous avez vécu ?

Le Survivant sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux, mais il ne les laissa pas couler sur ses joues. Il se força de répondre le plus justement possible, mais il savait que d'un moment à l'autre, se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait vécu ne lui permettrait plus de cacher ses émotions.

— Oui, tous.

Le Docteur observa l'attitude du jeune Potter et retira ses lunettes.

— Vous savez, dit-il, vous êtes un cas particulièrement intéressant, Mr Potter. Vous avez un vécu troublant, violent, et peu de personnes peuvent se réjouir d'être encore saines d'esprit après avoir traversé tout cela. Vous avez dû refouler énormément de choses au cours de votre jeunesse pour tenir encore debout.

— Sauf que je n'arrive plus à tourner la page, répliqua Harry. Je suis bloqué dans le passé, je revis chaque nuit ces choses qui me sont arrivées. Je n'arrive pas à les faire partir.

Le jeune homme dû se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Il refoula sa colère, son chagrin, sa peur et ne releva la tête que lorsque le docteur continua la discussion.

— N'essayez pas de refouler tout ce que vous ressentez. Laissez vos sentiments sortir de vous. Parlez. Cette première séance est faite pour discuter, pour que je puisse vous comprendre et vous aider du mieux que je le peux. Donc, n'hésitez pas. Racontez-moi vos cauchemars, si vous le voulez.

Harry observa le docteur et suivit son conseil. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusqu'ici se déversèrent sur ses joues, dans son cou. Il ne retint plus rien, laissant la douleur le torturer, laissant la peine le faire trembler, laissant la peur le pétrifier.

— Je n'y arrive pas... chuchota Harry entre deux sanglots. Je n'arrive pas à laisser partir tout ceux que j'ai perdu et à oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Le but n'est pas d'oublier, Mr Potter, intervint le Docteur Jordan. Le but de cet exercice est de vous permettre d'être heureux malgré tout ce que vous avez vécu. Le but est que vous vous construisiez grâce à ces événements.

Le chagrin d'Harry se transforma en gémissement et il commença à se tenir le ventre, tant la douleur était atroce. Il essaya de se calmer, mais les larmes coulaient toujours, en abondance.

— Vous avez vécu énormément de perte et de violence dès votre petite enfance. Vous m'autorisez à faire un récapitulatif de votre vie ? Arrêtez-moi si j'ai tort à un moment ou si j'oublie des choses.

Harry acquiesça et, en déglutissant, il réussit à freiner son chagrin. En entendant ses reniflements, le docteur ne put que lui tendre un paquet de mouchoirs qui permit au jeune sorcier de se dégager les narines avant que le psychologue ne prenne la parole.

— Vos parents sont morts quand vous aviez un peu moins d'un an. Vous avez alors été confié à votre tante, la sœur de votre mère, et votre oncle. Ils ne vous ont pas traité de la meilleure des façons, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry secoua la tête.

— Vous détestiez votre vie là-bas et un beau jour, vous avez été admit à l'école de Poudlard.

Harry émit un petit rire en se souvenant la façon dont Hagrid avait défoncé la porte et lui avait apprit qu'il était un sorcier.

— Un souvenir vous revient, Mr Potter ?

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça et raconta la manière dont il avait su pour ses pouvoirs. Le Docteur sourit à son tour et continua de reprendre point par point la vie de Harry Potter.

— Vous avez fait la rencontre de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger avec qui vous êtes toujours amis, c'est bien cela ? (Harry acquiesça.) Vous avez vaincu une première fois Voldemort, cette année-là, car il voulait la pierre philosophale, c'est exact ? (Nouveau hochement de tête.) Et lors de votre deuxième année, vous avez vaincu le basilic qui résidait dans la Chambre des Secrets, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est ça, murmura Harry en se rappelant le visage pâle de Ginny.

— Et en troisième année, vous vous êtes battu contre des Détraqueurs.

— Oui, admit Harry. Plusieurs fois, les Détraqueurs m'ont fait revivre la mort de ma mère. Et puis, j'ai vu les Détraqueurs presque tuer Sirius – Black, mon parrain.

— Et après, demanda le Docteur Jordan. Voulez-vous continuer à raconter ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, Harry parla avec une voix tressaillante.

— L'année d'après, mon nom a été mit dans la Coupe de Feu et j'ai dû participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'ai vu Cedric Diggory mourir et je me suis battu avec Lord Voldemort.

Il fit une pause, passa une main sur son visage et inspira lentement pour ne pas se laisser submerger de nouveau.

— J'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars à ce moment-là, après la mort de Cedric. Ma cinquième année était réellement difficile, le lien que j'avais avec Voldemort était puissant et il l'a utilisé contre moi. Sirius a été tué parce qu'il m'a manipulé.

Le souvenir de Sirius basculant dans l'arche au Ministère de la Magie lui fit mal au ventre, mais il se retint de se plier en deux et continua.

— Ensuite, Voldemort était officiellement revenu et Dumbledore s'est fait tuer. J'étais là, je l'ai vu tomber.

La douleur s'intensifiait et il dû fermer les yeux pour éviter toute émotion se sortir.

— Et vous êtes parti à la recherche des Horcruxes, c'est bien cela ? s'enquit l'homme au cardigan.

— Oui, souffla Harry. Les morts se sont enchaînées et la violence également. Parfois, j'ai juste envie d'oublier ou de mourir pour ne plus penser à tout ça, tous ceux qui sont morts pour me protéger. Je donnerais ma vie pour qu'ils reviennent tous.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à rester sur Terre, Mr Potter ? Quelles sont les choses qui vous maintiennent debout ?

Harry, surprit par cette question, réfléchit, oubliant pour un instant la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il pensa à Hermione, à cette soirée où ils ont dansé ensemble, à Ron et les multiples éclats de rire, à Ginny et ses caresses silencieuses dans le noir. Il songea également à Teddy, dont il était le parrain, pour lequel il ferait tout. Il pensa à la petite Victoire, fille de Bill et Fleur, tellement jolie et pleine de vie. Il pensa à Molly et Arthur Weasley dont l'amour les avait toujours sauvé, même après la mort d'un de leur fils. Il vit les visages souriant de Luna et Neville qui avaient toujours été là pour lui.

— Vous pensez à des personnes en particulier, n'est-ce pas, Mr Potter ?

Le docteur avait vu un sourire passer sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et attendit sa réponse avec impatience, curieux.

— Oui, c'est exact, dit Harry. Mes amis me permettent de vivre. Ils me soutiennent sans arrêt.

Le Docteur Jordan sourit et continua :

— Ces séances de thérapie vous aideront à vous débarrasser de vos angoisses. Vous avez vécu énormément de choses traumatisantes entre onze et dix-sept ans. Cette période est ce qu'on appelle la période de construction, celle qui permet à l'enfant de se construire et de devenir ce qu'il est plus tard. Vous avez eu une construction plutôt catastrophique – et ce n'est pas un reproche, mais un fait. Maintenant, vous devez vivre avec tout cela. Mais il va être important de mettre ces événements derrière vous. Il faut que ces dernières années soient la raison pour laquelle vous vous battez. Pour ne pas les revivre. Vous vous en souviendrez, toute votre vie, mais c'est ce qui fera ce que vous êtes. Et un jour, vous raconterez vos aventures à vos enfants. Mais vous ne ferez plus de cauchemars, vous vous en souviendrez comme d'une période tourmentée où vous avez prit conscience de l'importance de la vie. Vous comprenez ?

Le regard d'Harry s'était éclairci au cours du discours de son psychologue. Il acquiesça et se sentit soudain plus léger, comme si un premier poids s'était envolé. Il sut alors que ces séances ne seraient que bénéfiques pour lui.

— Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? demanda-t-il, avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Mais nous avons déjà commencé, Mr Potter, répondit le docteur. Ce n'était qu'un entretien préalable. La prochaine fois, nous travaillerons en hypnose pour vous retirer peu à peu vos angoisses. Que dites-vous de faire une séance toutes les deux semaines ?

Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse positive et sourit de plus belle. Il se leva, posa une petite bourse sur le coin du bureau et tendit la main vers le Docteur Jordan.

— N'hésitez pas à parler avec votre entourage, surtout, lui conseilla l'homme au cardigan. Cela vous fera du bien.

— Merci, dit Harry en serrant la main du docteur. A dans deux semaines.

Pour seule réponse, le psychologue ouvrit la porte et adressa un sourire à Ginny qui attendait sagement dans la salle d'attente. Elle attrapa la main d'Harry et lui demanda aussitôt s'il allait bien, sous le regard heureux du Docteur Jordan. C'était un honneur pour lui d'aider Harry Potter. Car, et le jeune sorcier l'ignorait, la famille du psychologue était en vie grâce à lui. Et s'il pouvait bien faire quelque chose pour le Survivant, c'était l'aider à affronter ses démons.


End file.
